É a vida
by Dark Akire
Summary: A vida é uma coisa engraçada. Ela nos reserva muitas surpresas e emoções. Um grupo de amigos tenta levar a vida em meio oa turbulento cotidiando adulto!
1. Convites e convidados

**HOMO HOMINI LUPUS**

"**O HOMEM É O LOBO DO PRÓPRIO HOMEM'**

(Thomas Hobbes)

CAPÍTULO I – OS CONVITES E OS CONVIDADOS 

"... isso é uma completa loucura! Depois de 3 anos de namoro. 3 anos! Você tem idéia do que são 3 anos? Não, acho que não. Eu realmente achei que você tinha mudado... realmente achei. Ledo engano. Tá, tá, eu sei que só se faz vinte anos uma vez na vida. Mas pelo amor de Merlin... Tiago que convite é esse? Eu tenho que assumir, é bem engraçado, Tá bom, tá bom, é muito engraçado...mas é o cúmulo do egocentrismo e da arrogância...

Bom já que você pediu para os convidados confirmarem presença, venho também, por meio desta, informar que só vou em sua agradabilíssima festa se vc me pedir desculpas direito ok?...Só então depois disso eu penso se vou a sua festa ...

Revoltadamente:

Lílian Evans."

Lílian olhou o convite em cima da grande mesa de jantar. Deu um longo suspiro, levantou-se e deu a carta à sua coruja, Hera, que já estava a sua espera, assim que ela terminou de amarrar a carta, Hera, saiu pela janela do apartamento voando suavemente.

Hera, leve essa carta pro Tiago...se ele não estiver em casa, ache-o ..nem que pra isso você tenha que ir no fim do mundo...entrega a carta direitinho tá!

Desde do primeiro ano Lílian adorava ver sua coruja voar até desaparecer de vista.

Dividia o Apartamento com uma amiga do trabalho, Alice Parker, que era um ano vais velha que ela. A idade não atrapalhava em nada, pelo contrario, apenas reforçava a amizade das duas, que já se conheciam desde os tempos de Hogwarts.

O apartamento não era grande, mas era muito bem decorado, todos os cômodos eram pintados em tons pastéis, muito espelho, vidro e elegância. O prédio era trouxa, fato que não auxilia muito a vida das garotas, afinal não podem fazer muita magia ali. Mas no fundo era até melhor, com a época de guerras cada vez mas eminente, os bruxos não estavam muito a fim de se socializarem entre si...

Ela voltou a mesa ainda perdia em seus pensamentos. Andava muito distraída naquele dia. A noite começara a cair. Estava bem frio para meados de novembro. Se sentou no sofá de frente para a lareira crepitante com o convite nas mãos. Ninguém podia negar que o convite era um pouco espalhafatoso: Amarelo- ovo, com letras que piscavam em cores diferentes a cada10 segundos, e como se isso não fosse o bastante, o convite berrava uma música trouxa bem conhecida, "I'm too sexy", no último volume. Lílian tivera um grande trabalho com a música, mas não conseguira tira-la por completo, apenas abaixa-la. Na frente do convite estava escrito com letras bem rebuscadas o nome da destinatária.

Abriu o convite, dentro as cores vibravam ainda mais. A garota não pode conter um sorriso, O texto do convite conseguia ser mais hilário do que o convite em si.

" Parabéns!

Você tem a honra de ser convidado para minha ENORME festinha de vinte aninhos. Ela vai ser aqui em casa. Pra quem não conhece (o que é bem raro), é a mansão Potter em Londres...

Ahhhh! Agora você lembrou né?

Dia 17 do mês que vem às 22:00.

Confirme sua agradável presença antes tá! Para minha amada festa ficar mais adorável ainda!

Vai ser uma festa a fantasia...portanto capriche!

Não se esqueça o meu presente!

Não se esqueça que eu ainda sou um maroto!

Não se esqueça que cores escuras realçam as cores dos meus lindos olhos!

Calorosamente...

Tiago Potter, o cara"

A garota sorriu ainda mais, era mais que obvio que estava fazendo charme, eles haviam brigado à algumas horas atrás...mas nada sério. Motivo: um ex- rolo de Tiago apareceu querendo "relembrar os velhos tempos", o detalhe é que Lílian estava do lado do garoto quando a outra disse isso. Todos os tres discutiram e no final Lily saiu e só voltou a falar com Tiago quando ele lhe enviou uma breve mensagem com um pedido de desculpa por Ter dado bola pra garota. Porém, Lílian já o havia desculpado há muito tempo, alias a culpa de tanto estresse nem fora dele ... mas ele nem desconfiava disso.

Ela levantou-se, jogou o convite em cima da mesa novamente e foi a cozinha beber água. Havia chegado em casa mais cedo, tinha se sentido mal no trabalho (mas ela não contara á ninguém). Assim que chegou em casa, logo tomou um longo banho e pôs a primeira roupa que viu pela frente. Que casualmente era uma blusa social preta masculina que lhe descia até o meio das coxas, Tiago a havia esquecido no mês passado, com mais uns minutos de doces lembranças, ela resolveu tomar um remédio pois não agüentava mais de dor de cabeça. Depois do banho e da medicação, estava se sentindo bem melhor... Pode perceber o quanto adorava aquela roupa afinal estava empregnada do cheiro de Tiago, cheiro do homem que tanto amava. Enquanto retornava da cozinha sorrindo discretamente, com o copo cheio de água, a porta da sala era lentamente aberta. Uma moça de rosto redondo e simpático, cabelos encaracolados bem negros e olhos também negros entrou em casa correndo e pulou em cima de Lílian. As duas desabaram no chão, o copo que Lílian carregava também foi de encontro ao chão e se espatifou. Mas nenhuma das duas perceberam isso, estavam ocupadas de mais tendo um grande ataque de riso.

Lily...- disse a garota ainda ofegante- Porque você saiu cedo hoje do trabalho? Você tá doente? Eu to preocupada! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não! O chefe me dispensou mais cedo hoje...só isso. Totalmente contra minha vontade claro!- respondeu a garota emburrada.

Ah! Se fosse comigo... eu dava um beijo nele!

Exagerada...- resmungou Lílian

Alice finalmente se levantou do chão e foi caminhando em direção a cozinha.

Exagerada não minha cara amiga...apenas cansada de trabalhar igual a um elfo doméstico e não receber nem um dia de folg... o que exatamente "ser" isso?- a garota apontava para o convite amarelo que cantava e piscava.

Isso minha sofredora amiga, é o convite de aniversário do meu namorado que atende pelo nome de Tiago...

Alice calmamente abriu o convite.

Hahahahahahahahahhahahah! Que coisa surreal!

Concordo plenamente...- suspirou Lílian

Você já falou com ele?

Acabei de mandar uma carta...

No ministério não se comenta outra coisa sem ser o barraco na hora do almoço que vocês deram.

Esse povo fofoqueiro gosta de um barraco...Desde Hogwarts...

Mas o que exatamente aconteceu?

A essa altura as duas estavam sentadas no sofá conversando como duas pessoas muito sérias e compenetradas, o que não era verdade... Alice até já tinha esquecido o que queria fazer na cozinha.

Lice... você se importa se eu não quiser falar sobre o assunto?

Claro que não ...mas você sabe que eu sempre estarei a sua disposição né?

Uhum...- as duas se abraçaram

Então...o convite se estende a melhor amiga da namorada o aniversariante também?- perguntou Alice com um sorriso jovial nos lábios mudando completamente de assunto.

Claro né Alice...a melhor amiga e ao namorado da melhor amiga também!- Lílian respondeu sorrindo também.- E devo acrescentar que é uma festa a fantasia...portanto prepare uma roupa bem legal...

Ótimo...Lily, mudando radicalmente de assunto de novo...que horas são?- perguntou Alice de novo visivelmente preocupada.

Sete e meia...porque esse repentino interesse pela hora?

Alice corou... Namorava Frank Longbotton há algum tempo...há alguns dias ele estava tão misterioso... e hoje a chamara pra sair de um modo tão estranho que chegou a assustar a garota.

Ele disse que vem me pegar as nove...

Quem?- Lílian estava completamente aérea.

O Frank, quem mais?- irritou-se Alice

Ah... mas é melhor você ir se arrumar...do jeito que você é lenta...

Hahahaha... muito engraçado senhorita Evans...

Obrigado, obrigado...anos de treinamento com os marotos...

E disse também que quer me dizer algo muito importante...-lembrou a garota sombria.

Você tem alguma idéia do que seja?

Pior que não...ai Lily eu tô tão nervosa...

Porque Lice... relaxa...- Lílian não queria dizer, mas já tinha algumas idéia do que Frank tanto queria falar com Alice, Ele a havia procurado no inicio do dia e os dois conversaram bastante. E ele havia feito Lílian prometer que iria fazer de tudo para que Alice não faltasse esse jantar...e ela havia prometido...Nada iria dar errado...e, se dependesse de Lily, Alice iria a esse jantar até amarrada

Eu tô com um mau pressentimento...

Bom se eu fosse você...

Hera, a coruja de Lílian voltou voando trazendo a resposta de Tiago

Ah! deve ser a resposta do Tiago!- Lílian levantou num pulo e foi ao encontro da coruja.

Heheheh, essa eu quero ver! As resposta do Tiago são sempre hilárias e bizarras, assim como ele...

Hilário e sei que ele é...mas obrigado por chamar meu namorado de bizarro...- disse Lílian com cara de ofendida.

Você que começou...me chamou de lenta...

Mas o que eu posso fazer... você é bem lenta para se arrumar, eu sempre tenho que te apressar.

Eu também não posso fazer nada se você resolveu namorar Tiago, o bizarro...- Alice percebeu que a amiga ia responder e foi mais rápida- Lílian cala a boca e lê logo esse troço pra você ver como eu tenho razão...

Lílian rapidamente começou a ler a carta, seus olhos voavam pelas linhas e a cada frase fazia um careta ficando mais vermelha a cada instante.

Leia em voz alta Lily...eu quero ouvir ...

Não!- gritou a moça- ...é muito pessoal...

Ahh... não deve ser nada que eu já não tenha feito- sorriu Alice maliciosamente

Não, não e não.- Lílian já estava da cor de seus cabelos.

Deixa eu ver.- dizendo isso Alice investiu contra Lílian e conseguiu tirar-lhe a carta das mãos

Me devolve isso Alice!

Na na ni na não...vamos ver ...hum...- Alice começou a ler em voz alta...

"Minha querida, amada, linda, simpática, charmosa, adorada, idolatrada, endeusada, maravilhosa, perfeita, cobiçada(mas só minha viu!), revoltada e teimosa Lily:

Bom, eu sei o que são 3 anos...sei mesmo tá! Poderiam ser até cinco...mas alguém aqui é teimosa de mais pra perceber que me amava antes do sétimo ano...Fazer o que né?...Mas passado é passado...

Eu mudei sim...você no fundo sabe que eu estou certo...eu mudei muito por você! Você é quem sempre se recusou a acreditar nisso...Mas digamos que o convite foi uma escolha conjunta com os marotos(Sirius veio aqui em casa , o Remo opinou por carta, já que está viajando e o Pedro...bom, digamos que o Pedro não tem bom gosto)...então deu no que deu!

Caramba, Lily, meu docinho de coco, minha deusa do fogo(literalmente), você falou tudo...só se fazem vinte anos uma vez na vida! Eu vou aproveitar a minha idade o máximo que puder...mas sempre com você do meu lado lógico.

Poxa Lily...eu tô tão carente...nós trabalhamos no mesmo prédio, mas nunca estamos juntos...já reparou?(Apenas dois malditos andares separam nosso amor proibido...) Ao menos em Hogwarts nós nos víamos todos os dias! Agora não, você tá sempre ocupada trabalhando...eu tô sempre ocupado...tentando trabalhar... (convenhamos... trabalhar com o Sirius Black definitivamente não é trabalhar, é fazer qualquer coisa pra matar o tempo... Se bem que como auror, não temos muito o que fazer, apenas quando tem algum ataque é que entramos em ação...)E quando nós finalmente nos encontramos...acabamos brigando...Não era assim que eu tinha imaginado que seria...Eu exijo que a partir de agora você reserve no mínimo duas horas por dia para ficar somente comigo entendeu!

Hahahahahhaha! Agora eu provo de uma vez por todas ao Sirius que a minha amada ruivinha tem senso de humor! Fico feliz que você finalmente tenha assumido publicamente que eu sou engraçado (hahhahahah é o apocalipse) mas se bem que eu não sou só engraçado...sou perfeito ( pena que seu raciocínio lento demorou um pouco...tudo bem...muito, para entender a mensagem)

Tô brincando...Tá?

Ai, ai... voltamos a Hogwarts é? Primeiro discutimos de manhã e agora esses xingamentos(Já estava com saudades deles)... Lily, meu amor, minha pimentinha, meu lírio, minha rainha, meu moranguinho... Cá entre nós...você já foi mais criativa né? Quando você me dava foras todos os dias(não que eu queira voltar no tempo...longe de mim) você tinha um vocabulário de agressões verbais bem mais diverso... nunca repetia um fora se quer... Mas como eu já disse, o convite foi uma escolha conjunta dos marotos...por tanto tecnicamente falando eu só tenho¼ da culpa tá!( eu não sou burro! O Almofadinhas escolheu a cor e as letras, o Aluado escolheu a música, eu fiz o texto...e o Rabicho não fez nada, mas pode dividir a culpa por ele também, afinal os marotos sempre levam a culpa juntos!) Briga com eles também mamãe!

Lílian Evans( ou futura senhora Potter) que idéia bizarra é essa de não comparecer com sua amada presença a minha festa hein? Você vai...nem que eu tenha que te tirar de casa a força, amarrada e enjaulada!

Mas falando sério...meu pimentãozinho vermelho dos campos ensolarados de Hogsmeade...Aquela briga...por Merlin Lily, foi um enorme mal entendido...eu realmente não me lembrava da Adams...por isso eu respondi a ela! E ela, por sua vez, veio logo me agarrando( se aproveitando da situação)... eu não tive culpa nenhuma. Você devia saber melhor que ninguém que eu não te deixaria pra "relembrar os velhos tempos" com a Adams nunca, nem sob pena de morte. E entre todos aqueles bando de gente que foi convidada pro meu aniversário( caramba Lily você não tem idéia de quantas pessoas foram convidadas, nem eu tenho ao certo...só sei que são muitaaaaas!) pra mim, você vai ser a mais importante(em seguida os marotos claro) ...faça um menino feliz...venha ao meu niver...olha só como eu estou carente, faz... hum...cinco horas que eu não te vejo, e já tô morrendo de saudade! Lily eu preciso te ver agora!

Você é o sol da minha colina, é o magma do meu vulcão, é o recheio da minha tortinha, e mais um bando de coisas cafonas que mulheres adoram ouvir, etc, etc, etc...

Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendi, porque esse escândalo todo só por causa de um convite? É só um convite inocente e feliz...

Ah...eu já ia me esquecendo...um informante secreto meu, disse que você saiu do ministério mais cedo hoje...você tá bem? Tá doente? E o mesmo informante me disse que tem um tal de Antônio Crookes que está um pouco interessado de mais por você...Lily você vai me trocar por um Antônio? Que falta de gosto...eu quero explicações Evans, muitas explicações...

Beijos do seu eternamente amado

Tiago Potter, o bom..."

Quando Alice finalmente acabou de ler a pequena e humilde carta de Tiago, as duas se entreolharam...Lily completamente enrubescida e Alice com uma cara muito estranha.

Lily...-Alice finalmente havia encontrado argumentos para se pronunciar- ...isso não é uma carta., é um testamento...

Bom... eu estou impressionada com a capacidade literária do Tiago...eu não sabia que ele podia escrever tanto- Brincou Lílian que tinha um divertido sorriso nos lábios.

É muito bizar...- Alice repentinamente parou de falar.

Não é tão bizarro não tá! É muito bonitinho...- a garota corou mais ainda- Lice que você tem? Tá com uma cara tão estranha...

Lily...- O tom de voz de Alice era urgente, quase desesperado- eu tô rouca, minha garganta de doendo...como eu vou encontrar o Frank assim... com essa voz de taquara rachada?

AHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Bem feito, quem mandou ficar lendo a correspondência alheia?

Você vai responder á ele?

Eu não sei...

Mas ai ele tem razão...porque tanto escândalo por causa de um convite?

Ah Lice, outra hora eu explico...é muito complexo para a sua cabeçinha atordoada...

Fico lisongeada...

De nada.

Se eu fosse você, eu...que horas são?

Hã?- Lílian não tinha entendido como o assunto mudara tão rápido...sua mente estava ainda na carta e no pessoa quem a escrevera.

Lílian Evans...QUE HORAS SÃO?- Depois de gritar, Alice levou imediatamente a mão a garganta.

Ai Alice, calma...são 20:00 porqu...-Ela finalmente entendera o porque da histeria da amiga- ALICE PARKER...O QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI GAROTA?VAI SE ARRUMAR!

Lily, eu acho que...eu não vou mais- constatou a garota triste- a minha garganta tá doendo muito...eu nem vou poder falar assim...

Ah Lice...vai tomar um banho quente e se arrumar enquanto eu faço uma poção pra sua garganta tá?- Disse Lílian com um estranho ar maternal.

Tá mais...desde quando você sabe curar dor de garganta?- perguntou a garota baixinho já sabendo e temendo a resposta

Lílian tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto...

Lice, minha amiga...quem disse que eu sei?

Ai ai...que Merlin cuide de mim! Eu vou Tomar banho...- Alice abraçou a amiga e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha- Obrigado por tudo Lily, o Tiago tem razão, você é realmente um anjo ...

Que isso menina? Mas você tem que me prometer que vai me contar tudo quando voltar!

Lily..- Alice se levantou e andou em direção ao corredor que levava aos quartos, onde os dois eram suites- Eu sempre conto...

Eu sei...-ela sorriu- Você promete?

Claro né! Eu nem tenho escolha!

Lílian também se levantou, quando se certificou que Alice já estava no quarto, rumou em direção a lareira.

Mansão Potter...- Disse a garota jogando um pouco de pó de flú, na lareira

A garota esperou um pouco até que a cabeça de um Elfo doméstico apareceu flutuando na lareira...ela tinha que falar baixo, afinal não queria que Alice descobrisse que tinha pego a receita da poção com a sogrinha.

Aqui é da mansão Potter...com quem desej...Senhorita Lílian! A quanto tempo!- O Elfo logo reconheceu Lily

Pois é Cabeçudo...- Lílian riu...já era conhecida por praticamente todos os membros da família Potter, até os elfos já a conheciam- Eu estou meia sem tempo ultimamente...

Cabeçudo era um elfo especial...ele era designado apenas para Tiago,arrumava seu quarto, suas roupas, sua comida. Seu nome quem deu também foi Tiago quando ele tinha apenas quatro anos, inocência infantil, dizia a mãe dele...Mas Lílian nesse caso estava de acordo com o namorado, a cabeça do elfo era um pouquinho avantajada sim...

Me desculpe senhorita Lílian...Mas o senhor Tiago não está em casa...-precipitou- se o elfo

Cabeçudo...quem disse que é com ele que eu quero falar?- Lílian falou divertida.

Me perdoe senhorita...é que como a senhorita namora o senhor Tiago eu pensei que...

Tudo bem cabeçudo...- suspirou Lílian- Tudo bem...erro normal...

Mas se não é com meu filho...com quem você quer falar Lily?- Uma voz doce fez-se ouvir e logo um senhora apareceu. Lílian abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

Com a senhora mesmo, senhora Potter!

Querida... você namora Tiago a tres anos...e a tres anos eu digo pra você parar de me chamar assim...me chame apenas de Carmem, ou Cacá...

Er... desculpe senh...digo...Dona Carmem...

Sim mas porque que falar tanto comigo?

A senhora sabe que eu divido meu apartamento com uma amiga né?

Com licença- interrompeu cabeçudo- se as senhoras não precisam mais de mim, eu vou me retirar...ainda tenho que lavar as meias do senhor Tiago...

Fique a vontade cabeçudo- respondeu gentilmente a senhora Potter

Boa sorte cabeçudo...- brincou Lílian- o cheiro deve ser terrível!

Bom...- disse cabeçudo pensativo- Não é pior do que as do senhor Black...

Hahahahahahahahaa- Lílian não podia acreditar no que ouvia...só sabia que essa era uma boa arma contra a suposta "perfeição inabalável" de Sirius.

Cabeçudo...- retrucou a senhora Potter com rispidez na voz- você não tem serviço?

Me perdoe senhora...-disse o elfo desconcertado- Já vou...Boa noite senhorita Lílian...

Boa noite Cabeçudo...

Perdoe ele Lílian querida...Tiago não soube educa-lo bem...

Sem problemas Dona Carmem...desde que ele não fale das minhas meias ao Sirius...

As duas mulheres riram...perecendo se esquecerem do real assunto da conversa...

Mas diga meu bem...o que quer falar comigo mesmo?

Ah, sim...a senhora sabe que eu divido meu apartamento com uma amiga né?

Divide porque quer- suspirou a mulher- ...você sabe muito bem que poderia vir morar aqui...quartos é que não faltam...Tiago iria amar... mas sim sei...é Alice Parker né? Namorada de um amigo do meu filho... Frank Longbotton?

Lílian ficou assustada...sabia que Carmem sabia de muitas coisas...mas não pensava que eram tantas coisas assim...

É exatamente...ela combinou de encontrar com o Frank hoje...mas ficou rouca...será que a senhora me daria a receita daquele remédio que cura dor de garganta em minutos?

Obvio minha querida! Anota ai...

Pouco tempo depois...

...ai você espera começar a borbulhar e acrescenta um pouco de...

AHHHHHHHH!- Gritou Alice do banheiro

Lily querida...ela não parece que está com a garganta doendo...- disse Dona Carmem um pouco cética e ofegante pelo susto.

Acredite em mim D. Carmem...ela está..- Lily também ofegava- espera um pouco que eu vou lá ver o que aconteceu...

Certo, certo...

Lílian se levantou e foi correndo ao quarto da amiga saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava sentada na cama enrolada na toalha, com um olhar desesperado.

Alice você ainda não tomou banho?

A água acabou quando eu entre no box...

Ai Merlin...hoje você tirou o dia pra me castigar!

Como assim castigar?- perguntou Alice intrigada.

Nada não...besteira minha...

Lily...- choramingou a garota-...Como eu vou tomar banho?

Calma Lice...vamos dar um jeito...

Qual? Não podemos usar magia...área trouxa esqueceu?

Não...segura as pontas ai...eu vou ver se é no prédio inteiro...

Rápido!

Tá, tá...

Lílian saiu correndo parou em frente a lareira de novo.

É basicamente isso né D. Carmem?

É, é sim, no final você acrescenta um pouco de inhame mágico belga... mas o que está acontec...

Olha eu preciso ir...manda um beijo pro senhor Potter e outro pro Tiago!

Mas o Tiago não está em casa...

Lílian parou e pensou um pouco, tinha se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Mas...onde ele estava numa Sexta feira de inverno a noite enquanto ela estava em casa?... Isso era suspeito, muito suspeito

A senhora sabe pra onde ele foi?- perguntou ela intrigada

Ele disse que ia visitar um conhecido...

Atá...- disse Lílian com um sorriso singelo- muito obrigada.

Ela saiu correndo pela porta, esquecendo-se da roupa que estava. Tocou no apartamento vizinho.

Quem é?- Berrou a voz lá dentro.

Lílian, a Vizinha do lado

Um momento querida.

Certo senhora Garland.

Uma velhinha com um rosto simpático abriu a porta. Judy Garland era a moradora mais antiga do prédio. Morava ali havia vinte anos ...Era uma viuva extremamente religiosa e fofoqueira, uma típica vizinha trouxa.

Santo Deus...Lílian onde você pensa que vai vestida assim?

Lílian olhou pra baixo e se viu usado apenas blusa de Tiago, tinha se esquecido de botar um short...Ficou realmente encabulada com a situação, se alguém chegasse de elevador, ela estava simplesmente perdida.

Er...é que é uma visita rápida senhora Garland.

Você não quer entrar não?

Não precisa, é bem rápido mesmo...

Diga o que você quer então?

No meu apartamento está faltando água e...

Ah...isso...Lílian você esqueceu que é amanhã que começa a limpeza da caixa d'água? Eles fecharam o registo hoje...

AI MEU MERLIN!- gritou ela passando as mãos pela cabeça

Quem? Merlin, quem é Merlin? Lílian você está cultuando outro Deus? Você não sabe que isso é pecado?

Não, quer dizer sim. Pera ai...é impressão sua, a senhora escutou errado...muito obrigado..

De nada- disse a mulher nem um pouco convencida de que tinha escutado errado

Lílian saiu correndo de novo, ela reparou que estava correndo muito nos últimos minutos, quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

Senhora Garland espere um pouco...a senhora tem dois limões?

Sim, porque?

Er... Limonada, me veio uma vontade enorme de tomar limonada!

Feita com dois limões?- perguntou a mulher cética.

É que eu não estou com tanta sede assim...só com vontade de tomar limonada...- ela sorriu sem graça.

Espere um minuto, vou pegar...

Lílian sabia que a mulher não estava engolido a desculpa...ela não engolia muito bem as desculpas dela desde que vira Tiago e Frank aparatarem em frente ao seu apartamento, ela vira pelo olho mágico e quase teve um enfarte .Mas isso ficava pra uma outra hora...agora ela tinha um enorme problema pra resolver...

Aqui está meu bem...

Obrigado.

Sem esperar resposta ela saiu correndo e entrou de novo em casa. Já havia bolado um plano.

Péssimas noticias Alice...é no prédio todo...

Ai Merlin eu mereço ...vou avisar ao Frank que não vou mais...- disse a garota triste, sua voz mais rouca que nunca.

Ah...você vai sim...

Lily eu não vou encontrar meu namorado sem tomar um bom banho antes!

E quem disse que você vai assim., você vai tomar seu banho, com certeza!

Lílian, você acabou de me dizer que...

Eu sei muito bem o que disse...- respondeu a garota rabugenta...

Então o que nós vamos faz...

Eu tenho um plano...- A garota tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Lily...sinceramente...eu tenho medo...muito medo...dos seus planos.

**N/A – Qual será o incrivel plano deLílian Evans?**

**Oi, eu não sou nova no site, leio muitas fics**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic...mas podem esperar, ainda virão muitas, tenho vária em andamento!**

**Essa fic era um desejo meu de muito tempo. Só agora tive coragem o bastante para posta-la! ¬¬**

**Ela irá se passar no pós Hogwarts (como vcs podem perceber) e irá(eu acho) até o casamento deles! Não faço idéia de quantos capítulos ela terá...por enquanto eu tenho até o meio do terceiro já prontos...**

**Originalmente eu não tinha pensado nesse nome para a fic...convenhamos, está terrível! Mas algo muito engraçado aconteceu, eu estava digitando em um quente dia de outono e fui salvar a fic em disquete para umas amigas que queriam le-la. A fic ainda não tinha nome, eu dei u suspiro e disse "é a vida..." como não tinha nome o arquivo pus "é a vida...". E agora as minhas amigas não me deixam muda-lo...mas acho que esse nome terá algum papel na fic...pelo menos é o que tenho em mente ...¬¬ **

**Espero que vcs gostem e que acompanhem a história...quero muitos comentários! Estou fazendo-a com o maior carinho...**

**Antes de acabar gostaria de mandar um grande beijo para as minhas amigas Marcelle e Tainá(são elas as meninas da história), pois sem elas eu nunca teria coragem de postar essa "coisa"...**

**Obs: Se vcs acharem o capítulo muito longo e cansativo avisem! Eu diminuo os próximos!**

**Obs²: A frase que está escrita lá em cima foi dita pelo meu professor de história emuma aula sobre o feudalismo.**

**Mil beijos **

**Dark Akire**


	2. Conversas intermináveis

"SE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENCONTROU A PESSOA CERTA. DIVIRTA-SE COM A ERRADA MESMO"

(Bumbunka 2)

CAPÍTULO II-

CONVERSAS INTERMINÁVEIS.

Lílian não escutou, ou fingiu não Ter escutado, apenas encarou Alice

com o sorriso mais angelical e ingênuo do mundo .

Lice, vista-se, nós vamos visitar um velho conhecido...

Quem?

Um amigo de muitos anos...

Quem?

Uma pessoa que tem um apartamento onde você pode tomar seu banho sossegada e eu posso fazer minha poção, não tão sossegada como você, mas já é um belo começo...

Lílian Evans, quem é o pobre indivíduo que vai Ter casa invadida e a cozinha explodida por você?

Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o famoso Sirius Black!

Hahahahahah- riu Alice- Lílian, eu não vou tomar banho na casa do Sirius...

Alice, o negocio é bem simples...ou você toma banho na casa do Sirius, sai com o Frank e vive feliz pra sempre, ou não toma banho, não sai com o Frank, magoa os sentimentos dele, e fica pra titia...

Lily, você é tão otimista!

Sou realista...é diferente

Realista? Você empregou o adjetivo sossegada...Eu nunca vou tomar banho sossegada na casa de Sirius Black!

Vai sim...

Como? Ele pode estar me espiando de algum compartimento secreto... ou então ele...sei lá ele tem seus meios...

Lice já falei que você as vezes dá umas viagens tão loucas que nem eu consigo te acompanhar...

Então como você garante que o banho vai ser sossegado?

Simples, ele vai estar ocupado demais fazendo alguma coisa que...ah, anda logo Lice...Você topa ou não ...já são 20:45...

Tá tá...eu vou me arrumar...

Acho bom...eu também vou me arrumar...não posso ir assim..

Você promete que nunca vai dizer ao Frank que eu tomei banho lá?...

Fazer o que né?

Promete?

Prometo...Lice vamos logo

Jura?

Como dizem os marotos...eu Lílian Evans juro solenemente jamais, enquanto eu for viva, contar a Frank Longbottom que sua namorada e minha melhor amiga, Alice Parker, tomou banho na casa de Sirius Black na noite do dia vinte e quatro de Novembro!

Eu vou me arrumar...rápido Lily, que você ainda tá fazendo aqui? Não me atrase mais...

Tá bom sua mal agradecida...

Algum tempo depois...Alice já estava esperando na sala, enquanto Lily mandava uma carta á Frank dizendo que Alice iria se atrasar...muito..

Bora Lily...eu tô esperando..

Vamos sim, vou só pegar meu casaco...

Já são 21:00h Lilyyyyyy...pra que o casaco?- intrigou-se a moça

Sei lá...força do hábito! Prontinho...- disse a outra garota chegando na sala vestindo o casaco- nós vamos de pó de flú ou vamos aparatar?

Obvio que aparatar né? E bem mais rápido, e não vai me deixar mais suja do que eu já tô!

Ah é...

Lily, você realmente está bem? Você está no mundo da lua...

Tô bem sim...

Certo...mas não é melhor avisar ao Sirius que nós estamos indo?

Não precisa...

Você tem certeza?

Claro...ele não vai se incomodar...

Mas hoje é uma sexta a noite, vai que ele não está em casa?

Alguma coisa me diz que ele vai estar...- disse ela com um sorriso misterioso.

E se ele estiver com alguma mulher?

Ai vai ser bem embaraçoso pra coitada...

Qualquer coisa, essa idéia maluca foi tua tá? Eu não tive participação alguma e...

Alice...Já são 21:15..

Vamos logo...

CRACK, CRACK

As duas tinham partido, mas ainda não haviam percebido que no canto da sala junto a carta de Tiago, tinha um copo todo quebrado.

Eu acho que ele não está em casa...tá tudo escuro...

Tá sim...espera só...

Lily...eu posso desmarcar com o Frank...sem problemas...

NÃO! Eu já disse que você vai!

O apartamento estava todo escuro, mas Lílian sabia que quando tudo estava aceso era uma maravilha...bem arejado, e com uma esplendorosa decoração, mas qualquer um que entrasse no quarto acharia que saiu do apartamento e entrou em algum filme trouxa futurista. Tudo em pró das "garotas" do Sirius...

Ele deve estar no quarto- concluiu Lílian- Vamos lá Lice...

Não, daqui eu só vou pro banheiro...não quero ficar me aventurando muito pelo misterioso apartamento de Sirius Black...Posso achar uma coisa indevida e me traumatizar...

Tadinha da menina ingênua... Certo então você vai esperar sozinha no escuro enquanto eu saio a caça de Sirius Black!

Exatamente...

Muito bem...boa sorte sua maluca...qualquer coisa grite tá?

Não precisa nem avisar...- As duas riram.

Lílian seguiu o corredor e Alice sentou-se na sala. Conforme prosseguia em seu caminho, começava a identificar vozes...

...mas eu prefiro a outra...- ela pode reconhecer a voz de Sirius- Ela me deixa com um ar mais sexy e maduro...as mulheres amam isso!

Você quem sabe...eu ainda prefiro a preta...- a voz de outro homem fez-se ouvir

Outro homem...no quarto de Sirius Black...isso estava estranho...muito estranho. A porta estava entreaberta, Lílian se aproximava lentamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível..

Estranho...pensei que tinha ouvido vozes na sala...mas faz cinco minutos que elas pararam...

Sirius...você está ficando paranóico...

Ah...vai tomar banho vai!

Ela foi abrindo a porta lentamente...e quando pode vislumbrar as pessoas que estavam dentro do quarto...teve que se segurar muito pra não cair na gargalhada...Sirius estava em pé, usando apenas uma cueca de seda vinho com abóboras cantantes, e com a outra mão segurava uma preta, também de seda, que tinha caveiras que riam quando a cueca se mexia... ela sabia que a coleção de cuecas de Sirius era bizarra...mas não imaginava que era tão bizarra quanto as de Tiago...ela lembrava até hoje o susto que havia tomado quando achou uma cueca perdida em seu apartamento...A cueca simplesmente começou a conversar com ela, e dizer coisas engraçadinhas do tipo "foi tão bom pra você quanto foi pra mim?" Ela deu um belo fim naquela cueca... E por falar em Tiago, ele estava deitado na cama do amigo, deitado não jogado...

Sinceramente...eu nunca tive motivos pra duvidar da amizade de vocês- Disse a garota que entrou repentinamente no aposento- mas agora eu realmente tô preocupada...Tiago eu nunca esperaria isso de você...muito menos do Sirius que se auto denomina o "senhor pegador de mulheres"!

Os dois a encaravam como se ela fosse uma assombração verde limão com bolinhas laranjas ou coisa do tipo...

D- De onde você saiu?- Perguntou Sirius correndo pro banheiro pra botar um short...

Bom...originalmente da minha mãe...

Muito engraçado senhorita Evans...- disse Sirius acabando de vestir a calça.

Aprendi com você.- disse Lílian com um largo sorriso maroto.

Meu Merlin... Tiago,criamos um monstro...

O garoto que ainda não havia se pronunciado finalmente interferiu na conversa.

Lílian, sem querer bancar o namorado chato e ciumento...mas...o que exatamente você esta fazendo aqui?

Lílian se assustou, Tiago fora direto demais.

Er, bem... eu tava com a Alice em casa quando...

Ficou com saudades de mim?- Sirius interrompeu sentando-se também na cama.

Não, a água acabou... E a Alice tem um encontro com o Frank...e ela precisa tomar banho...mas ele terminantemente não pode saber que ela veio tomar banho aqui porque...

Lily...- Disse Tiago, que não havia escutado uma palavra que a garota dissera- Que intimidade é essa? Você entra assim na casa do Sirius...sem avisar...

Como?- Lílian perguntou estranhando a reação do maroto.

Hã?- Sirius olhou abismado para Tiago.- Como assim cara?

Simples...- disse Tiago se levantando- A Lily nunca foi lá em casa assim sabe, sem avisar...alias, ela só vai quando eu chamo, ou a minha mãe chama .. e aqui ela chega sim sem mais nem menos e vai entrando como se vocês fossem bem íntimos...

"e não somos...ela é minha amiga, namorada do meu melhor amigo...o que você queria? que nós nos odiássemos?" Pensou Sirius, mas ele não achou muito prudente o pensamento...afinal se ele dissesse isso , estaria assinando seu atestado de óbito. Tiago o mataria.

Lílian olhou para Sirius e não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.

Sirius, o que foi que você deu pro meu namorado beber?

Sirius sorriu...pelo menos a ruivinha estava de bom humor...ele só não saberia até quando...

Bom, se você quer mesmo saber...

Dá pra vocês dois pararem de me ignorar?- bradou Tiago nervosamente.

Lily- Sirius falou preocupado- você conseguiu pirar o cara de vez...

Tiago...- disse a garota cansada- eu já disse...a Alice...

Lílian Evans... pode parar por ai...essa desculpa não colou...

Lílian permaneceu alguns segundos calada, olhando fixamente para o namorado...lenta e pausadamente ela se pronunciou

Você não está acreditando em mim?

Tiago chegou mais perto da namorada, Sirius revirou os olhos se aconchegando na cama... ele conhecia aqueles dois bem demais...e por experiência, aquilo ia demorar...e muito...

Não.- disse Tiago em tom desafiador

Pois bem...eu vim aqui para combinar com o Sirius a nossa viagem de fuga...

Como?- os dois perguntaram juntos

"alerta vermelho...isso não vai dar muito certo Lily...que você vai fazer...não cutuca a onça com vara curta...Ai Merlin...porque sempre sobra pro Sirius Black pagar o pato" Sirius não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que aquela "amigável" conversa estava tomando...

Isso mesmo Tiago Potter, você foi enganado...eu e o Sirius temos um caso há quatro anos! E nós íamos fugir no dia da sua festa...mas infelizmente você descobriu antes.- ela se virou pra Sirius- Sirius, meu amor, nós vamos Ter de escolher outra data para fugirmos...- essa última frase ela pronunciou com uma amabilidade um pouco exagerada...

Tiago abriu a boca e fechou várias vezes...olhava de Sirius para Lílian em segundos.

Tiago- Sirius começou calmamente- você realmente não acredita nessa maluca né? Eu nunca tive, não tenho e não terei nenhuma espécie de relacionamento com a Lily que não seja amizade...

Deixa Sirius- falou Lílian magoada- se ele achou o meu verdadeiro motivo de estar aqui mentira...o cérebro dele deve raciocinar que essa mentira deva ser verdade mesmo ela sendo um absurdo...

Alice deu o ar de sua graça e apareceu no quarto

Boa noite Sirius...Dá licença...Lily eu tenho hora sabia, mais tarde você "discute"...não, discute não...você "grita aos quatro ventos o seu relacionamento" com o Tiago...mas não agora...eu tenho que tomar banho esqueceu...encontro, Frank, banho...essas palavras fazem sentido pra você?

Lílian sorriu...Alice não poderia escolher hora melhor para aparecer. Tiago olhou de Alice para Lily...uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa, ela estava contando a verdade, agora ele teria que ouvir...muito

O banheiro é a Segunda porta contando da sala a direita.

Brigadinha...- dizendo isso ela saiu.

Lílian deu as costas para os garotos e fez menção de sair do quarto.

Espera Lily...

Achei que já estivéssemos conversados Tiago...- ela respondeu seca, sem se virar.

Não estamos não...o que eu disse continua valendo...

Isso era o cúmulo, e Lílian se virou...

Ainda não acredita na minha história?- ela continuava seca porém incrédula.

Não é isso...- a expressão do garoto havia mudado, de raiva passara a tristeza- é que realmente você nunca vai lá em casa...

Lílian respirou tentando manter a calma

Olha Tiago, nós podemos conversar isso uma outra hora...aqui não é o local apropriado para esse tipo de conversa...

Concordo plenamente!- disse Sirius

Pelo menos me responde isso!

O que exatamente você quer saber?

Porque você não chega assim lá em casa? Porque você não age assim, naturalmente, como se lá em casa fosse uma extensão da sua...tipo entrando a hora que quer, sem se preocupar com horário ou com que está lá? Assim como você faz com a casa do Sirius.

Bom o problema é que...

Seu Lobato tinha um sítio, ia ia ô!

Lílian se virou para Sirius que estava deitado diagonalmente na cama com os olhos fechados e os dedos se movimentado no ar com se regesse uma orquestra sinfônica. Ela voltou-se para Tiago tentando ignorar a nova trilha sonora.

Certo...o problema é...

E no seu sítio tinha um galinha, ia ia ô...

Tiago fechou os olhos em um claro sinal de irritação. Lílian estava se controlando para não cair na gargalhada.

O problema é que você...

Era có có có pra cá...

Minha flor espere um minuto sim?- disse Tiago com voz ameaçadoramente baixa

Era có có có pra lá...

Sirius?- ele chamou o amigo ainda baixo

Era có có có pra todo o lado ia ia ô...

Sirius?

Seu Lobato tinha um sítio ia ia ô

Sirius?- ele tentou uma última vez

E no seu sítio tinha uma vaquinha ia ia ô

SIRIUS BLACK! PORRA EU TÔ QUERENDO CONVERSAR COM A Lily! DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA?

Sirius tomou um belo susto

Mas eu só estava cantando...

Tava cantando alto de mais...

por acaso é proibido cantar agora?

É!- exclamou Tiago passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Lílian revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso

Deixa ele ser feliz Tiago!- ela disse pegando no braço do namorado. Assim que ele olhou pra ela se acalmou...- Sirius você promete ficar calado?

Se é pra alegria dos dois pombinhos eu me calo...

O casal voltou ao seu diálogo.

Tiago, vir a casa do Sirius e ir pra sua casa são coisas completamente diferentes!

Mas porque são?

Porque você é...

Lily, desculpa interromper de novo- Alice novamente entrou no quarto- mas, qual a torneira de água quente?

Sirius olhou abismado para a garota

Éa da esquerda Sirius?- perguntou Lílian ingenuamente

É...- respondeu ele ainda surpreso

Obrigado de novo- e ela saiu

De nada- Lily respondeu, e assim que ela se distanciou, virou-se para Tiago e disse- onde nós estávamos mesmo?

Eu perguntei porque você vir na casa do Sirius e na minha casa são coisas completamente diferentes?

Ah, porque você é...

Porque o que? Porque eu sou seu namorado e o Black não?

Exatamente por isso, o Sirius é tão meu amigo quanto teu e...

Gente, o papo tá muito bom, mas como eu tô sendo apenas parte da linda decoração do meu quarto, eu vou pra cozinha. Fazer ... nada- disse Sirius se levantando.

NÃO!- berrou Lílian –pode ficar ai senhor Black!

Porque? Isso tá muito chato!

Sirius eu tô te pedindo! por favor...- ela rapidamente voltou-se para o namorado que ia começar a falar- mais tarde eu te explico...

Ai Merlin...espero ser muito bem recompensado!- desse Sirius revoltado se sentando e cruzando os braços- O que eu não faço pelos meus amigos?

A Lily PODE CONTINUAR OU ALGUEM MAIS VAI INTERROMPER?- bradou Tiago muito nervoso.

Lily...- Alice havia voltado- A minha ou a sua esquerda?

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin- Tiago sentou-se na cama ao lado do amigo passando a mão pelo cabelo impacientemente- tá difícil hoje né?

Lílian mais do que nunca havia levado a serio a expressão trouxa "rir pra não chorar", pois estava com um sorriso bem estranho no rosto.

A minha...- disse ela olhando para as mão- não, não...a sua. Sirius ajuda!- pediu

Sirius descruzou os braços e apontou para Alice

A dela- disse de mal humor

Ah bom...- disse parecendo aliviada- Lily e a minha garganta, ela ainda tá doendo!

É mesmo! Eu tinha me esquecido! Se você prometer tomar banho rápido, eu faço a poção agora na cozinha!

Tá, eu prometo que tomo banho o mais rápido possível!

Certo eu vou preparar então...mas se eu acabar e você ainda não tiver pronta...

Eu vou estar Lílian...- disse ela sorrindo!

Ótimo!

Mas faz rápido mesmo tá!

Tá bom...eu to indo pra cozinha!

Ei! Não parece...mas essa casa ainda é minha!- resmungou Sirius de um canto

Posso?- perguntou Lílian meigamente

Bom, primeiro vc invade a minha casa, me chama de gay, põe a sua amiga pra tomar banho no meu banheiro sem a minha permissão, começa a discutir com o meu amigo, me manda calar a boca, me manda parar de cantar, me obriga a escutar você discutindo e agora quer explodir a minha cozinha...

Ah Sirius...é por uma boa causa...- disse ela sorrindo- e se você deixar, vai se livrar de mim e do Tiago...

Como assim? Vamos negociar...- interessou-se ele..

Simples, nós vamos discutir nossa relação na cozinha...enquanto você vão ficar trancado aqui...- disse ela com um sorriso falso

Certo, certo...podem ir então- disse ele fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão- mas tem algumas recomendações...

Quais são?- perguntou Tiago desconfiado.

Bom...não sujem nada, se sujarem limpem depois, não quebrem nada, não se matem...e principalmente, não explodam a minha cozinha!.

Ele nos ama...- concluiu Tiago perplexo..

Ok ok...não faremos nada disso, eu acho... se bem que é crueldade de mais não me deixar explodir a sua cozinha...- retrucou Lílian timidamente

Hahahahha...eu sou mal- riu Sirius.

Mas pra tudo isso não acontecer...você tem que me prometer uma coisa...- disse a moça sombria...

Diga o que quer flor da vida do meu amigo!

Promete que não vai fazer nada com a Alice enquanto ela estiver no banho?

Lily- perguntou ele indignado- que tipo de tarado pervertido você acha que eu sou?

O pior de todos...- respondeu ela simples.

Eu não vou fazer nada contra ela, fique tranqüila!

Jura?

Juro!

Como maroto?

Eu na posição de maroto mais lindo, sexy, admirado etc...juro que não faço nada a ela...satisfeita?

Muito...obrigado- ela suspirou e voltou-se para o namorado sentado na cama.- Tiago você vem comigo! Nós terminamos essa conversa ainda hoje se Merlin, Alice e Sirius deixarem!

O garoto sorriu e aproximou-se dela.

Lily, eu já disse que você está linda hoje?

Sirius revirou os olhos

Querem fazer o favor de irem logo para a cozinha? Não estou a fim de escutar a baboseira sentimental romântica de vocês...

Desculpe-nos Sirius, estamos indo!- sorriu Tiago sem jeito, ele estava voltando ao bom humor de sempre.

Vão com Merlin...e vão pela sombra...

Tiago conduziu a namorada até a porta, porem ela subitamente deu meia volta.

Sirius, você tem inhame mágico de um pais estranho que eu não me lembro o nome aqui?

Eu tenho inhame mágico chinês serve?

Ela revirou os olhos

Bem, deve servir...Tem que servir- concluiu

Ótimo... Adeusinho!- disse Tiago puxando a garota da porta.

Ei...- gritou Sirius do quarto- não se esqueçam, não quebrem nem explodam...

Tiago voltou com seu sorriso de sempre no rosto

Relaxa cara, não vamos fazer muitos estragos...- e saiu novamente.

Pobre cozinha...- disse Sirius antes de se jogar novamente em cima da cama- mas onde eu estava mesmo...Ah sim...era mú mú mú pra cá, era mú mú mú pra lá, era mú mú mú pra todo o lado ia ia ô...

Cada um estava em um canto da casa...Sirius Black, estava jogado no quarto completamente esquecido. Alice Parker finalmente havia entrado no banho e agora cantarolava uma música que estava em primeiro lugar nas paradas bruxas. Em fim, na cozinha, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter finalmente podiam conversar em paz enquanto a garota começava a fazer sua poção.

Depois do limão, nós esperamos borbulhar ou botamos o outro ingrediente?

Sei lá...quem faz isso é a minha mãe não eu...

Maravilha...- ela rolou os olhos

Bem vamos começar do começo...

Certo, o que você quer saber?

Você não vai me fazer repetir tudo pela milésima vez né?

Ok, você queria saber porque eu venho na casa do Sirius do nada e não vou na sua né?

Uhum- o homem cruzou os braços apoiando-se na grande mesa de madeira

Bem... quando eu vou na sua casa, o tempo que eu demoro para te encontrar é enorme, você nunca está no mesmo lugar... aqui não, o Sirius está no quarto ou na sala, já que ele não sabe cozinhar... E além do mais, ele é meu amigo e mora sozinho, na sua casa eu tenho que te achar, fazer sala para tua mãe, teu pai e pro cabeçudo... resumindo, é muito mais prático eu falar com você via flú ou coruja do que ir à sua casa... e depois, você num sabe, m as eu falei com a sua mãe hoje... e você num tava em casa...

Você realmente espera que eu esteja em casa numa sexta a noite?

Eu esperaria que você tivesse falado comigo se você não estivesse em casa numa sexta a noite. Ou no mínimo, se você tivesse saído me levado junto...

Você me leva junto quando sai com as suas amigas?

Isso não vem ao caso... eu te aviso pelo menos...- reclamou ela com uma pequeno sorriso

Uhum... lembra daquela vez que eu fiquei igual a um maluco te procurando e ninguém sabia onde você estava?

Exceções a regra...

Lily, mudando de assunto... o que você foi fazer lá em casa?

Segredo...

Tá bom...mas eu vou descobrir...

Tá bom... Ai Merlin... o negócio tá derramando!- disse Lílian após finalmente descobrir que a poção já havia passado do ponto há tempos...

Tira isso logo do fogo!

Como?

Imagina...- disse tiago cinicamente.

Não, ainda tem que acrescentar o inhame mágico.!

Então põe esse troço logo

Ok – disse a garota e acrescentou o inhame – agora tenho que mexer por dois minutos e 34 segundos, contai ai.

Lily...

CONTA!

Ta bom...- o garoto contou e finalmente esse tempo acabou.

Bem... agora deixo ferver por mais 15 minutos e ela estará pronta!.

Lily, quando a minha mãe faz a poção, ela fica azul...por que a sua está roxa?

Ela não está roxa...ela está azul escuro...

Pra mim isso é roxo..

Tiago Potter, você está insinuando que eu errei a poção da minha amiga?

Não meu amor...eu estou dizendo que a cor está um pouco fora do comum...

Não reclama...é o melhor que eu posso fazer...

Certo, certo...- disse ele abraçando a namorada- eu só tenho pena da Alice...vai ser cobaia da sua experiência macabra...

Bobinho...- e dizendo isso os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Lily, você me desculpa?- perguntou Tiago fazendo uma cara de homem carente

Por que?

Por tudo que eu fiz hoje...

Claro que eu te desculpo Tiago...você sabe que eu não sei viver sem você né?

Eu também Lílian, eu também...- e após outro beijo Tiago concluiu maliciosamente- o que você vai fazer mais tarde?

Não sei, tava pensando em ficar em casa...porque?

Sei lá...que tal se eu passasse na sua casa, nós poderíamos beber alguma coisa ...e depois, quem sabe... tirar o atras...

Desculpa mesmo interromper essa linda cena...mas nós estamos com um grande problema aqui!- disse Sirius abrindo a porta bruscamente.

Continua...

**N/A- Oi povo!**

**Eu estou tão feliz com as reviews que recebi...pode acreditar, estou quase pulando de alegria!**

**São coisas que você não pode imaginar sem...Dark Akire sem computador, Computador sem fanfiction e Sirius Black sem problemas...e esse problema vai ser bem engraçado...garanto! ; )**

**Esse capítulo demorou para sair...eu fiquei enrolando quase um mês com ele...mas finalmente está pronto! Eu achei o Tiago muito meloso...ele não vai ser assim a fic inteira tá...isso foi só porque eles estavam com problemas no relacionamento...nos próximos capítulos vocês podem esperar o maroto Pontas de volta!**

**Em falar de Marotos, o Remo só deverá aparecer no cap. 4...e o Rabicho no dia da festa do Tiago... **

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Milly Evans- Estou muiiiiiito feliz que você tenha gostado, e pode deixar, enquanto eu tiver apoio do pexual eu não vou deixar de escrever! Eu li as suas fics sim..(me desculpe se eu não postei em nenhuma ok?) adorei o apelido que o Sirius deu para o Harry...Pontas júnior é muito bom! Eu estou para terminar o Epílogo de uma outra fic( semana que vem eu devo estar postando) gostaria de pedir a você para deixar eu usar esse nome...por favorrrr! Muito obrigado pela review!**

**Mylla Evans- Ahhhhhhh! Você pode não saber, mas eu sou sua fã! Eu amo "A donzela e o cavaleiro" ! Não perco um cap.! Você não sabe o ataque de perereca que eu tive quando eu vi que você tinha postado! Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou! O convite do Tiago foi um surto que eu tive no meio da aula de matemática( isso é para você imaginar como a aula devia estar legallll...¬¬)! Aqui está o cap, espero que goste! A Alice vai sofrer muito mas nas mão da amiga louca que ela tem! E agora é a vez do Sirius...como eu disse anteriormente. Sirius e problema se atraem...beijos e obrigada pela review( estou esperando o próximo cap da sua fic...)!**

**Mah Clarinha- Amou, jura? Nossa, eu não tinha imaginado que ela estava tão boa a ponto de alguém ama-la...estou incrivelmente feliz com o seu comentário! Eu fiz o convite pensando nos marotos...eles não iriam querer que os 20 anos do Tiago passasse batido não é mesmo? A festa vai prometer abalar todo o mundo bruxo...é por isso que a Lílian está preocupada e...Ops, acabei falando de mais! Eu sempre tento incorporar um pouco de humor nas história, por mais dramática que elas sejam...afinal o que é da vida se você não puder dar uma boa gargalhada de vez enquanto! Espero que você continue comentando! Mil beijos!**

**Bruna Granger Potter- cara você foi a primeira que comentou na minha fic! Estou nas nuvens! Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar a Lílian e o Tiago sendo aquele casal certinho e metódico...ele pode Ter mudado, mas quem mudou mais foi ela! Aqui está a continuação espero que goste! Beijos!**

**E isso ai povo!**

**Se você quiser dar uma idéia estou aberta a sugestões...o 3º cap ainda não foi fechado então...**

**Estou muito ansiosa por favor mandem reviews!**

**Mil beijos**

**Dark Akire**


End file.
